


Let's Get Drugged on Talks

by kikasite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of talks, drug addict!seungcheol, nurse!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikasite/pseuds/kikasite
Summary: Seungcheol is a drug addict, being put to rehabilitation hospital by his family with no emotional support. He is very lonely, and Jeonghanㅡthe angel-like nurseㅡknows it. So he insisted talks.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 19





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really good at writing, also English is not my first language soooo yeah. But I hope you enjoy ♡

It was so quiet in the hospital. Well, it's 10 p.m, no wonder why. No visitors are allowed, all patients are on their room. Only patroling doctors and nurses can be found. It is also can be counted by fingers. 

Jeonghan was checking on a patient, on his way back to the nurse room. Only to find Seokmin, his fellow nurse, munching on burgers when he arrived. 

"First, Seokmin, it is not allowed to eat here. Second, burgers are not healthy. Third, it's late already," Jeonghan scolds, only to be responed by Seokmin's wide, unguilty grin. 

Jeonghan only sighs to that respond, taking a seat near his fellow worker and his best-friend. Seokmin proposes a question, "why are you taking night shift? You are not one to," 

"I got something to do this morning. So I switched with Seungkwan."

"Will you be on your morning shift again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I am taking night shift again tomorrow and then I will be taking morning shift again the next day. I can't to work without you for any longer,"

"Cheesy." Jeonghan says, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Oh, speaking of cheesy, are you planning to... you know? Get a boyfriend?" Seokmin as, using the boyfriend word as he knew Jeonghan's prefference already. 

"A boyfriend? no? why should I?" Jeonghan provides question as answer instead. 

"So you would not be lonely? Coming home to someone?"

"I have been lonely," Jeonghan finally provide real answer, "for so long. I have never came back home anyway. Why should I come home to someone?" he ends, smiling bitterly.

Seokmin did not say any word. Jeonghan, his fellow nurse and his bestfriend as well, is always so independent. Being alone, standing alone. A lot of people fawn for him, but never once he open up his heart.

Seokmin is lucky to be able to get to Jeonghan's life. 

Only if Jeonghan meet someone that can gain his trust, then open up his heart, accompanying this kind-hearted and lovely human. Only if, Seokmin wonders. 

The next morning, when a new rehabilitation patient come to the hospital, destiny provides the answer.


	2. the morning of answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another morning after night shift

Jeonghan woke up to the sound of door opened. He should not fall asleep but he can't help it. It is only been 15 minutes since he closed his eyes and his head falls to the table.

Entering his fellow worker who is having the morning shift, looking so bright because he surely get enough sleep. It's Jisoo. Another angel-looking nurse. (Pssst, he is Seokmin's.)

"Jeonghan, you look terrible," Jisoo commented, no offense intended. Also yes, Jeonghan do admit. He looks like a god damn zombie by morning after night shifts. 

"Yeah, yeah. I surely am."

"You might want to get back to your apartment first? Take a bath and breakfast? I will try to cover everything while you are home. But please get back as soon as possible." 

Jeonghan's eyes light up on Jisoo's offer. Immediately nodding, grabbing his coat hung on the chair, saying, "You sure? Will you be able to handle things?"

"I will tell Seokmin not to go home until you are back here. He surely would help, don't you think?" 

Jeonghan put on a smug smile towards Jisoo, while putting on his brown coat as well, "yeah, he surely do. Whipped as ever."

Jisoo laughs, "you are right. Now go. Make sure to eat, okay? You have a long day ahead."

With that, Jeonghan blast off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, before the ride start.


	3. the provided answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of answer can it be?

Jeonghan is currently having the time of his life. Breakfast, yes. He always love breakfast time. It was quiet, calm, and at the same time so adrenaline-rushing because breakfast means Jeonghan is going to start his day any sooner. 

He always been dreaming of working at the hospital. Because hospital is where people need others the most. He wanted to feel needed, and of course, he want to be there for someone. His patients, his fellow workers, even the doctors. 

Also, working in a hospital is something. There is always new adventures. Happy news of someone getting well or bad news are also there.

"Oh, I shouldn't be taking too long," Jeonghan mutters, when he realize he had been daydreaming for solid minutes, "Jisoo might need me and Seokmin should be home," 

He blast off to the hospital after finishing his eggs, ready to face the day. He sent a message to Jisoo, saying that he is on the way.

Good God that traffic was not in the mood to bother anyone's bussiness that Jeonghan arrives right on time. He was halfway to the nurse room when he walk by a ward. 

From inside, Jeonghan can hear a man screaming. It's hurt, he says in his scream. Curious, he peeked to the ward only to see some nurses, two holding said man and one of them trying to inject sedative to calm him down.

As the man slowly calming down and fall into sleep, he immediately pull himself off the door. Pretending he was just walking by the ward, when his fellow worker walks out. 

One of them is Jisoo, which Jeonghan immediately approach, "New patient?" Jeonghan asks.

"Yeah, his family drop him by here in a condition of hurting since he has not been consuming his addictives."

"I did not see his family around though?"

"Yeah, they left after administration stuffs. Not even bother to check up on him."

Jeonghan feels a pang from Jisoo's word. Why would his family drop him like that in rehabilitation hospital without any further emotional support? 

He feels like he can feel him. 

"His name is Seungcheol," Jisoo informed.

Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan is not only able to feel the man's loneliness of not having anyone around. He was also find the man breath-takingly beautiful. If he was not in a mess like that, he might look like a God. Like something so enchanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard that if a drug addict is not consuming his addictive for some time, they will feel hurt. that is why when someone is on rehabilitation, they are still given their addictive. but in a lower dosage. lower and lower each day until they are over the addictives.


	4. first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheol meets han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it going well?

Rehabilitation patients were not just staying inside their ward. Instead, they are doing some activities. Meeting fellow friends at lunch, making crafts, group-talks. A lot of things to do in order to gain their social functions. 

Today is the first day for the Seungcheol guy to join craft day. He was sitting far away from everyone, like a child drawing away from their friends. Jeonghan thought he might be shy. Or he just like to be alone. 

Some nurse was in guard for this crafting day, in case something like sudden complication occurs. But so far, as everyone begin to put on their creative minds, nothing happened.

Jeonghan has his eyes fixed to Seungcheol. He was sitting close to the wall. He is not doing his craft, instead he only stares at the material he was given. 

Been days watching Seungcheol, Jeonghan realize that the man always have this darting eyes dan cold expression. To everything for nothing. It looks like Seungcheol is always mad. Always sad. 

He was only looking peaceful when he falls asleep after a few medication. Only if he looks as peaceful as that every time. Every god damn time Jeonghan sees him. 

"Hi," Jeonghan says, after proceeding to walk to him. Perhaps insisting a or two talk. Asking whether he needed something, or perhaps why is not he working on his craft.

Seungcheol looks up, now eyes darting to Jeonghan. He realize one more thing, the gaze is way sharper from close than from distance. But gazes only is not enough to push Jeonghan away.

For solid minutes, both of them stay in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Jeonghan not saying any word, waiting for Seungcheol to say hi back. Which after another solid minutes, nothing came off his mouth. 

Jeonghan urges to insist another question, "You are Seungcheol right? My name is Jeonghan and Iㅡ" 

He can not even finish his word because Seungcheol gets up from his seat, walking from his former table away carelessly. Leaving the craft materials behind.

Also, leaving a frozen Jeonghan behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not.


End file.
